transformersfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Duped
Synopsis The Autobots are trying to hold against the Cons before they destroy their new base Plot (When Optimus is narrating The camera zooms towards his optics with many scenes (Ethan meets Team Prime,Zeta Prime gives him the Matrix of Leadership,Team Prime gain their vehicle modes,Starscream trying to kill Ethan,Ark has crashed on Earth) (Optimus;narrating):Personal Diary the Allspark's location is unknown during our search Megatron was close but there was cousendence and we crash landed on planet called Earth.We gained earth modes nearly Decepticons have been closse to destroy us but a human boy promed to remain silent for our secret. (Ethan):I think this place it'll be your new base (Optimus):Indedd since Teleetran 1 was destroyed this will do it. (Optimus):Autobots ready for the construction is shooting some caves (Bumblebee):Hua turbo-kick uses his magnets to remove the boulders outside moutain (Ethan):Now this should be like a real base (Arcee):That's right Eth (Ethan):Hey Wheeljack put a couch in the middle (Wheeljack):Here? (Ethan):Yeah (Ethan):Oh i'm so sorry Ratchet (Ratchet):A it's nothing lad (Ethan):Well have a question does you species do relationships? (Ratchet):We do (Ratchet):I had some problems with the my colleagues back in my academy days it takes a big deal of courage and charecter but like I was saying making partnership with other sentient being it's not that easy but right person it's completely worth it. melting house (Megatron):Starscream report (Starscream):Energon readings are faster than ever master (Megatron):Good (Soundwave):Lord Megatron Laserbeak reports the Seekers have arrived (Megatron):Excellent Decepticons attack (Optimus):Autobots prerare to be engedd (Ethan):I'll come guys (Optimus):No it is too risky Ethan (Bumblebee):He's right Ethan let this to us (Ironhide):Next time little guy The Team Prime is transforms into their vehicle mode (Bumblebee):Transform (Starscream):Transform that (Ethan):Oh yeah guess again (Optimus):Ethan no (Ethan):I know what I'm doing Prime (Megatron):It looks like you have a disobedient in your group Optimus (Optimus):Not for long Seekers have ambushed Ethan (Thundercracker):I'll destroy you human (Ethan):Come and get some (Ironhide):Stay away from the boy Thundercracker (Ethan):Thanks but can defend myself (Bumblebee):Man those seekers are like cockroaches (Wheeljack):Tell me about it! (Ethan):Coming through (Cass):Ethan you must fallow you destiny (Optimus):Ratchet is the base secured with stealth beam (Ratchet):Not yet (Optimus):Hurry we don't know for how much longer we can hold them. (Megatron):Prepare to parish Prime (Ratchet):All most (Optimus):Autobots fullback Bumblebee take Ethan with you (Bumblebee):Understood (Ratchet):Gotted Optimus i'm ready (Optimus):I undersatnd old friend (Megatron):Their base is not here Decepticons retreat (Ethan):Thanks for saving me back there and I promise I'll leave the battles to you guys deal!?!? (Ironhide):Deal is with his BMX leaving the base but Bumblebee confronts him (Bumblebee):Hey what's wrong (Ethan):I'm going home see you tomorrow Bee END Charecters Humans *Ethan Witwicky * Cassandra Witwicky (in vision only) Autobots *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Jazz *Ironhide *Arcee *Wheeljack Decepticons *Megatron *Starscream *Soundwave *Demolishor *Thundercraker *Slipstream Noteworthy Events *Autobots have a new base *Ethan had a vision for the future Trivia *The episode is inspired by episode Haven from Transformers: Cybertron *A conversation Ratchet and Ethan have is basic in Transformers Ascension Season 2 episode Dawn of Darkness Category:Transformers: Protectors of the Allspark Category:Episodes Category:Allspark issues Arc 1